


Manip: Survivors

by Kayryn



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Manip, Plotbunnies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: At the end of the world, Bernie Wolfe and Serena Campbell do everything they can to survive. And to find Bernie's kids.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what brought this on, but I feel like I should be apologizing. Sorry.
> 
> Do not repost, use in edits, send to the cast etc. If you wish to use my manips for anything other than personal wallpapers or icons, please contact me first.

At the end of the world Bernie Wolfe, an ex-army medic, General and Trauma Consultant Surgeon, and Co-Clinical Lead of AAU, and her colleague, Serena Campbell, Consultant General Surgeon and Co-Clinical Lead of the same AAU, start a dangerous journey to London. The last thing Bernie has heard from Cameron and Charlotte before all communications were cut down was that they couldn't get out of the city. Bernie's plan: to take with her what she can carry and then lean on whatever training and skills she has learned from her years living amidst soldiers and find her kids. 

When she goes to say goodbye to Serena, her dear friend and colleague gives no choice but allow her to come with her. With the dead attacking the living and the living not knowing who the real enemy is, the women have to rely on each other and whatever skills they have to survive.


End file.
